


Escape From The Rain

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima turned his head and attempted to press down the smile that threatened to burn his face at the sight of his boyfriend.</p><p>Bokuto was always hot, but drenched in water he looked absolutely sinful. His silver hair, now drenched, laid down flat against his head, brushed off to one side when he pushed it out of his eyes. His shirt clung to his chest in all the right ways, showing off the definition in his abs. Water dripped from his biceps and Tsukishima watched the way his muscles worked and twitched as he stretched his arms high above his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape From The Rain

Tsukishima sighed, shaking his head, splashing water from his damp locks. He ran a hand through them, shaking his head gently in an attempt to dry his blonde hair. It proved vastly unsuccessful and a few rogue drops of water dripped down his face unpleasantly.

He sighed. He supposed this was his own fault for listening to Bokuto.

Bokuto had told him, swore up and down that it wasn’t going to rain today. The weather forecast called for it, the sky looked ready to drop a huge downpour on them, the little owl Bokuto kept on his windowsill that changed colour for upcoming weather even predicted it (and Tsukishima was pretty sure it just rotated through colours randomly).

When even that little owl turned blue, Tsukishima knew.

Yet, somehow, he let Bokuto convince him anyway. Convince him that it would be a good idea to spend the weekend camping in the woods – while he was considering this, how did he ever allow Bokuto convince him to willingly be active _outside?_ For the entire _weekend?_ – at his family’s cabin. It was little more than a cabin in the woods but it had four walls and a roof. Unfortunately, they hadn’t made it back before being absolutely soaked by the rainfall.

Tsukishima turned his head and attempted to press down the smile that threatened to burn his face at the sight of his boyfriend.

Bokuto was always hot, but drenched in water he looked absolutely sinful. His silver hair, now drenched, laid down flat against his head, brushed off to one side when he pushed it out of his eyes. His shirt clung to his chest in all the right ways, showing off the definition in his abs. Water dripped from his biceps and Tsukishima watched the way his muscles worked and twitched as he stretched his arms high above his head.

 _Fuck_ , those biceps.

He remained, as usual, blissfully unaware of Tsukishima’s gaze, nor his intentions. He padded towards the window, frowning as his eyes swept across the landscape. This rain storm wouldn’t be letting up for some time now.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Bokuto mumbled as he turned to face the blond. He looked somewhat dejected. “I really didn’t think it’d rain!”

Normal, everyday Tsukishima would have come probably back at him with some clever, salty retort. Probably made him feel stupid or guilty about getting them into this situation. However, the more Tsukishima spent time with the owl, the more he was finding that he wanted to keep him smiling. He liked that look on his face.

“It’s okay,” he said honestly, because that was really how he felt. The frown melted away once Bokuto realized that Tsukishima wasn’t mad. God was he ever a puppy dog.

“Are you cold?” Bokuto asked, noticing the slight trembles of Tsukishima’s body. He shrugged but nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. “Come on, we can warm up after you get into something dry.”

Bokuto stepped forward until their bodies were merely inches apart, hands brushing against Tsukishima’s hips. He worked diligently, lifting up his shirt to expose his pale stomach. His fingers felt hot against Tsukishima’s exposed skin, skimming along it until he lifted it off his shoulders. His fingers fell to Tsukishima’s waist, popping open the button of his khaki’s and sliding them down his hips. They fell unceremoniously to the floor and Tsukishima stepped out of them.

He felt like nothing more than an observer, eyes exploring the canvas of Bokuto’s body.

“Oh ho ho?” Bokuto quirked, smile budding on his face. The blonde regarded him curiously until he glanced down and-

Oh. His arousal was very evident, the bulge in his briefs having grown considerably since they’d walked in.

Bokuto pressed a hand against his clothed erection, earning him a hiss from Tsukishima. The blonde tilted his head back, letting out a soft breath. The pressure felt amazing. It was soft but not too soft to be unpleasant; firm, but not too much to hurt.

“And here I was thinking you were mad at me,” he chuckled, free hand coming around to grip his ass.

“Guess you were wrong.” Tsukishima pressed their bodies together before drawing away at feeling how unpleasantly cold and damp Bokuto was, still in his wet clothes. “You look so hot right now. I can’t help it."

Tsukishima pulled at his shirt and Bokuto responded eagerly. He whipped his shirt over his head, getting stuck in the hole for but a moment before popping it off with a satisfied breath. He dropped his shirt into the pile of wet clothes, dropping down his shorts next. His boxers were soaked through so he pulled them off too, kicking them aside.  His gaze returned to Tsukishima, looking at him with a pleased look.

It was still something he was getting used to – being looked at with a look of such want, such lust, such affection. It gave Tsukishima shivers.

“Ah, shit – hang on,” Bokuto mumbled, turning to rummage through their bag. Tsukishima wanted him at his side at once _but_ he was willing to wait when treated to such a delicious view of Bokuto’s backside.

“Here,” he mumbled, pulling out a fluffy red towel. “C’mere.”

Tsukishima blushed – not at the nakedness, the exposed expanse of his skin, but at the affection. He allowed Bokuto to pull him close, rubbing his hair dry with the towel before patting his body dry, too. The towel felt soft against his skin and he leaned into the touch. When he was finally dry, Bokuto moved to dry himself off but Tsukishima took the towel from him.

“Allow me.”

He gently rubbed at Bokuto’s hair, chuckling as Bokuto nuzzled against his hands, leaning into the touch. He hummed appreciatively and Tsukishima dried off his body, taking the time to eye up his powerful biceps and strong abdomen muscles. He sucked in a breath when Bokuto’s muscles rippled beneath his skin as he let out a shaky moan from Tsukishima’s soft touches.

Tsukishima froze, eyes on him before turning and tossing the towel away. “All done.”

“Thanks, babe,” Bokuto smiled – all shining eyes and teeth. His arms slid around Tsukishima’s waist, hugging him tightly, his face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He pressed a soft kiss there and continued pressing his lips against his soft, cool skin. His teeth found a particularly appealing patch of skin and he nibbled on it, lips closing as he sucked a bruise into his skin. He pulled off, licking at it as it began to bloom in brilliant shades of red and purple.

Breathing in heavily, Tsukishima pushed Bokuto forwards. He kept their bodies pressed together as they walked, somewhat awkwardly until Bokuto hit against the bed frame. He fell down on it, sitting on the edge, looking up at the blonde.

Bokuto looked up as Tsukishima looked down, taking in the sight of each other. Tsukishima could see how hard Bokuto was and for some reason that made his chest swell with pride. He was turned on for _him_. Bokuto eyed Tsukishima’s cock, straining against his briefs, the heave of his chest with each panting breath he took, the way the soft stream of light lit up his features so beautifully.

Tsukishima sank to his knees, Bokuto’s big owl eyes following his every moment. He didn’t hesitate – one hand grabbed at the base of his cock while he sank his mouth down onto it. Bokuto groaned loudly, head tilting back and eyes fluttering closed.

Tsukishima for all he was quiet in his affections outside their bedroom, Tsukishima was lively in bed. His tongue swirled around the tip of Bokuto’s length before taking him in deeper, feeling and tasting and moaning around his cock.

“F-fuck, Kei,” he panted, hands burying in Tsukishima’s soft blonde hair. The tugging was all the encouragement he needed and Tsukishima took him in deeper, swallowing around his cock. He sucked energetically, spit dribbling out the corner of his mouth but he couldn’t possibly care less. His hand slipped to cup his balls, rubbing along the sensitive skin gently.

Bokuto groaned, his body tensing up. Tsukishima looked up at him through dark eyes and he bit his lip appreciatively at the sight of his boyfriend blowing him so happily.

Tsukishima pulled back, popping off his dick and replacing it with his hand. He leaned back on his knees as he pumped his dick, glancing up at Bokuto.

“Fuck, Kei, will you fuck me?” Bokuto gasped, leaning back to support his weight on his hands.

Tsukishima nodded – like _hello_ he was hard as fuck – and he pulled away, fumbling around behind him until he finally found the bottle of lube in his backpack. He popped it open, slipping back up close to Bokuto.

He moved slow, almost agonizingly. Bokuto was always so fast-paced. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it _right_ when he asked for it.

Tsukishima, though, was not that kind of person.

He understood the value of patience. Of waiting. The sweet bliss of getting a reward after waiting so patiently, undergoing whatever soft, teasing treatment his boyfriend might have in mind for him. He liked to tease and he specifically liked to tease Bokuto.

The blonde pressed kisses against Bokuto’s thighs, nipping at the skin and leaving love bites in his wake. A wet finger pressed against his entrance, skimming around the rim before burying into him up to the knuckle.

Bokuto _keened_ , back arching as he bit his lip hard enough to draw a tiny drop of blood.

Tsukishima rubbed, opening him up slowly. He took his time in adding a second finger, and then a third. He scissored his fingers, dragging them out of Bokuto and then back in.

His fingers were long and honestly just built for _this._ Bokuto moaned as his boyfriend licked a long line down his cock, fingers sliding into him effortlessly. He always found his sweet spot so easily, rubbing the pads of his fingers against it and Bokuto cried out. He panted, sweating, legs trembling from the pleasure.

“Enough, _enough_ ,” Bokuto grunted as he pushed Tsukishima back. His boyfriend just chuckled, rising up shakily.

Bokuto was done waiting though and yanked Tsukishima close to him, pulling down his briefs hard. His cock sprang free and Bokuto wasted no time burying it in his mouth, tongue lapping at it sloppily. Tsukishima grasped at Bokuto’s back, nails digging into the skin when he swallowed around his cock, taking him in impossibly deep.

Bokuto pulled himself off, wiping at his mouth with a grin. “You just taste so good, babe.” His arms found Tsukishima’s waist again and he pulled, turning over as they rolled together on the bed.

After what felt like an _eternity_ , their lips finally found each other. They kissed eagerly. Bokuto’s tongue slid out of his mouth, licking at Tsukishima’s lips before being granted access. He explored the familiar cavern, their tastes intermingling deliciously.

Tsukishima moaned into the kiss; his mouth was one of his biggest erogenous zones and Bokuto was fully aware of that.

The blonde pulled away, pressing kisses against Bokuto’s jaw and neck as he hefted up his legs. Bokuto wrapped one leg around Tsukishima’s waist, drawing him in and Tsukishima rubbed his cock with lube before pressing it into Bokuto.

They both let out a contented sigh when Tsukishima was finally buried deep in him, hearts beating wildly. Tsukishima gripped Bokuto’s shoulders, Bokuto let his hands slide around Tsukishima’s lower back, pressing against him and urging him forward.

They moved together, like a dance. Bokuto slammed his head back as Tsukishima picked up the pace, fucking into him with more fervor. The blonde panted, head resting against Bokuto’s strong chest as he thrust into him. It felt _so good_. He was so hot and tight around him, pulling him in with every thrust. Tsukishima gasped as Bokuto tightened up around him, hands pulling uselessly at his back.

“F-fuck, Kei, I love you so much,” Bokuto mumbled as he buried his head against Tsukishima’s chest. He keened, body trembling, overwhelmed with love and lust.

Tsukishima pressed their lips together as they came.

Out here in the middle of nowhere, neither of them had to worry about keeping quiet or containing themselves. They weren’t hiding from anybody and Bokuto unabashedly called out Tsukishima’s name, their bodies rocking together as he came. He panted, moaning loud and unabashedly.

Tsukishima, as always, was drawn in by him and closed his eyes allowing his body to move on its own. His thrust became erratic, breaths gasping until he was pushed over the edge by a tight Bokuto who groaned, looking up at him with such a look of bliss.

Tsukishima’s toes curled and vision whited out as he came, collapsing on top of Bokuto. Always strong, he held him strong and unwavering while Tsukishima rode out the high of his orgasm, body trembling from the sweet tremors of pleasure.

Bokuto liked to talk, but he also knew when Tsukishima needed quiet. He let the silence envelop them, cuddling against him and holding him tightly. They kissed, slowly now, their hunger sated, leaving nothing but affection in its wake.

They crawled under the covers in bed all clean and snuggly; Bokuto curled up against Tsukishima, hiding his face against his chest. He breathed in his scent, musky and thick from the sex but still so invigorating.

The rain continued to patter on the roof of the cabin, the only sound in their quiet cabin aside from their soft breathing and steady heart beats.

“You all warmed up now, Kei?” Bokuto mumbled, pressing his lips against Tsukishima’s collarbone. He tangled their legs together, mingling their body heat.

“Hm. Yeah. Thanks, Kou.”

“Anytime, babe,” Bokuto smiled. He held Tsukishima’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his head down to kiss him softly before returning to his burrow. He closed his eyes, breathing steadying as he began to drift off. Tsukishima always envied how easily he could sleep – but the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and regular breathing was very calming for Tsukishima.

“Good night. I love you,” Tsukishima whispered against Bokuto’s soft silver hair.

He thought for a moment that he was already asleep, sighing with contentment until a sleep reply was given to him, “Love ya too. G’night.” Bokuto breathed softly as he drifted off to sleep, never once leaving the warmth of Tsukishima’s arms for the entirety of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 If you have any requests, please feel free to leave them in the comments~ I love filling prompts!


End file.
